Love as it Should Be
by Maddyness
Summary: Naley all the way. Begins after Lucas' accident, N and H try to sort out their relationship. Really good!
1. Chapter 1 Looking Back and Moving On

Comes in after Lucas' accident, Nathan and Haley are together, Brooke and Luke have broken up, And Peyton and Luke are figuring out where they are.  
  
Haley's POV  
  
Laying in bed, Haley thought about everything that had happened over the past 6 weeks. Karen being away had really shaken things up, and not just with Lucas and Keith. Her and Nathan were a real couple, and they had their problems along with every other normal couple. She didn't like how Lucas was acting, but after the accident she came to realize and respect the difficult situation he'd been in between Peyton and Brooke.  
  
Haley had become close with Peyton in the past few weeks and felt it just as easy to confide her problems in Peyton as it had always been with Luke. Peyton felt this same comfort in Haley, and trusted her judgement.  
  
Haley and Nathan had gotten into a fight right before she'd heard of Luke's accident. Nathan told Haley that at first he had only wanted to hook up with her as a means of getting at Luke. Haley took offense to this, and the couple was, and is now, astranged.  
  
Haley thought back to the one time in her life where everything was simple and right, and there was no complications and no drama. To her own amazement, she wasn't thinking of a time where it was her and Lucas against the world, and Peyton, Brooke, and more importantly Nathan were not even acquaintances. She thought back to a few weeks ago, when she had woken up in this very bed she laid in now. One thing was different though... she was in Nathan's arms.  
  
She thought back to that night's events. How Nathan had collapsed on the court that night and had been rushed to the hospital. How she was terrified that something horrible had happened to him. How she paced her room all night thinking of what could have happened to him, and the way that they ended things. Then she thought of that night and how wonderful it had been.  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
Nathan had taken steroids and collapsed on the basketball court earlier that evening. He went to shoot the ball, but collapsed, and went down hard. Before he landed on the hard, unforgiving wood floor, he looked up into the crowd and saw Haley. She was beautiful. Her nose was scrunched up and she had a terrible look of shock and worry on her face. Nathan thought she was beautiful. More beautiful than any girl he had ever seen.  
  
Before long, he awoke in a hospital, only to hear his father arguing with the doctor about how his son would never take drugs, and the doctor was out of line. Nathan disregarded this, and thought about one thing. Haley. He needed desperately to see her, to be with her, to hold her. To know that things would be alright, if only for a moments time. She made him feel as if he had not a problem in the world, as if nothing else mattered but them being together.  
  
Haley's POV  
  
That night she picked up the phone and dialed Nathan. She knew he was probably in the hospital or at home in bed, but she called anyway. She needed to tell him that she hated the way they ended things and was worried about him, even if she was confessing these things to the voicemail on his cell phone.  
  
Just as the words "I really hate how we ended things..." had crossed her lips, Nathan spoke up and let out a raspy "So do I..." Haley was shocked to see him standing in the doorway, and asked him the only question she could think to ask "How are you?"  
  
What a dumb question. Seconds after she had said it, she knew it was dumb, but Nathan didn't seem to notice. He replied "Not so good..." and came into her room further. Haley spoke with the only language she knew how to. She gave him a warm hug, and felt his weak body reach out to her for support. She knew then that she loved him, and didn't want any pain to come to him, ever. He spoke up and said "I've made a lot of mistakes, Haley."  
  
He talked about his dad's pressure, and how he couldn't do it anymore, how everything wasn't okay, and how badly he was screwed up. When Haley just about wanted to die of heartache, Nathan said something that she would always remember. "When I fell on the floor tonight, I was so scared. I was so terrified. And then I saw you... and I promised myself, if I could just get up, and walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you... How much I want you...Nothing else matters."  
  
A feeling of both disbelief and desire washed over Haley. She couldn't believe that he was real. That this person sitting next to her was real, and she was in love with him. She stroked his hair, and looked him in both eyes. She let out a smile, and kissed him. It was the best kiss she had ever experienced, and knew that this was forever. She loved him. And she felt a strong sense that he loved her back. She got up and walked towards the door to close it. Nathan asked a question that didn't need to be asked, but asked it anyway. "Haley... can I stay with you tonight?" Haley closed the door and went to bed with Nathan, laying on him and crying with him until he fell asleep. She looked up at him in his deep slumber, and his somber face made her quiver. At this, she laid her head against his chest and fell asleep.  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
Last night was the best night of my life, Nathan thought to himself. He was in love.  
  
He had snuck out of the hospital late last night, and walked with all his strength to Haley's house. He needed her, more than anyone could know, and if walking all the way across town was what it took to see her, than he would walk that 10 times if necessary. He arrived at her house, and nobody answered the door. He was too tired, and needed her too badly to wait much longer. He let himself in and walked up the stairs to Haley's room. The door was open, and she was pacing the room, on the phone. He quickly realized that she was calling his cell phone, and he listened to her every word "...I really hate the way we ended things..." she said. He decided to make her aware of his presence and said "So do I..."  
  
He explained to her how he felt that night, and she looked upon him with the most understanding eyes he had ever seen. She shook her head and smiled at him and then kissed him. It was the warmest, best kiss he had ever experienced. He knew then that he loved her, and nothing else in the world mattered to him except being with her and knowing that she was with him. He asked if he could stay the night, and without an answer she closed the door and helped him into bed. He wanted her to come and lie with him. He longed for her warm body to be next to his. She crawled into bed after turning off the light, kissed his forehead, and cried with him until he fell asleep. He slept, and somehow felt her warm, loving eyes upon him. He knew everything was alright, as long as he was with her.  
  
Haley POV  
  
The next day they woke up in each other's arms. Haley woke up and saw Nathan staring lovingly at her, stroking her hair as he traced her face with his eyes. She smiled at him, and laid further into his chest. She smelled his clothes, and he looked down at her with a questioning face. "What are you doing?" he asked. She replied, "I love... the way you smell." Haley always had a nose for smelling, ever since she was little. She could pinpoint smells to people, and she always made a point of remembering people and how they smelled. He smiled understandingly at her, and she loved him and the fact that he wasn't going to judge her.  
  
She joked around and told him, "If my parents come home, I'm going to pretend I have amnesia... so don't freak out if I pretend not to know you." She always found it appropriate to make cute little jokes. He laughed and tickled her shoulder with his fingertips. He said the words she dreaded, "Look, I think I should get back to the madness." She jokingly buried her head in his chest and grumbled in discontent. He reassured her by saying "But hey... if I could, I'd stay like this all day."  
  
This made her extremely happy, and she kissed him softly and agreed. He sat up to put his shoes on and smiled at her. She loved that smile. She wanted him to know that last night meant more to her than anything, but she also wanted to address the fact that he had respected her, and hadn't come to have sex or fool around, but to simply be with her.  
  
"Listen, Nathan, about last night..." she said. He cut her off with, "Hey, listen... it's not about sex with me, okay? When you're ready... I'll be ready too." He smiled at her, and she laid in disbelief. She had to kiss him. She couldn't believe she was so in love with him, and that he had reassured her of all the doubts she had about him. She had told Peyton that she was worried about the sex thing, but now she was completely content with him, and knew he would respect her. She leaned up and kissed him, and this kiss seemed warmer and more passionate than the kiss the night before. She was so comfortable with him, and loved him so much. He kissed her with the same loving she kissed him with, and she flopped back down on her pillow and sighed. He smiled at her, and she wished that she could freeze last night and this morning in time, and never let it go away.  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
Nathan woke up to Haley sleeping in his arms. He petted her soft hair and traced her entire face with his eyes. She was so beautiful he thought to himself, and reveled in how lucky he was to have found her, and how good she was to him. He vowed that he would never hurt her. He loved her too much.  
  
She woke up and was cute with him, and then brought up a rather serious topic. Sex. He quickly knew how to respond, and spoke from his heart. She was so wonderful, he would never pressure her to do anything she wasn't ready to do, especially something as serious as sex. She kissed him, and he was so enchanted by her. It was an even better kiss than the night before, and he cemented it in his head that he loved her, and with that, he left to face the day and all it would bring.  
  
Haley's POV Weeks later.  
  
Thinking of that day made her want to call Nathan and tell him how much she loved him and that everything would be alright. But she knew she needed to work things out with him slowly, and make sure that everything was alright. She was so angry with him after what he had said. She knew it wasn't true, but she felt like everything Lucas had warned her of was true, and that Nathan wasn't what she thought he was.  
  
She got up and got ready for the day. It was already 9:00 and she wasn't ready to face anyone. She had work at 11 and knew that Nathan would be there and would want to talk. She took comfort in the fact that now that Lucas was out of the hospital and Karen was back at work, things wouldn't seem so difficult. Deb was still at the café, because Karen had asked her to stay, seeing as business was going extremely well. Haley knew that this meant both Lucas and Nathan would be roaming around the café, since the two were now comfortable with each other's presence.  
  
The café was busier than normal, yet Luke and Nate were not to be found. Thank God, Haley thought, and began her shift.  
  
Nathan's POV weeks later.  
  
He and Haley were arguing, and he knew no better person, besides Haley, to turn to for advice than Lucas. He and Luke had bonded a little over the past few weeks, and he knew Luke would understand why he came to him with a problem concerning Haley. He found Luke on the bleachers at the old basketball court down by the river. He sat next to him, and asked him how things were going. The two looked at the court, filled with messages of "Get Well" and "Miss ya Luke!" Lucas stared at him, and he said "It's amazing what a few bruises and a broken shoulder can do for your popularity, huh?"  
  
Nathan laughed at Lucas' remark. It was true, the town had really come together in an effort to make Lucas feel that he was missed and in their prayers. Nathan was surprised at the outpouring, but figured that it probably had to do with the fact that Lucas' wasn't really appreciated much in Tree Hill until now.  
  
"So what's up little bro, if I'm allowed to say that." Nathan was surprised, but not phased by Luke's joke. "I'm having problems with Haley." he said. He explained his situation, and was convinced that Lucas felt for him, and believed him when he said that he loved her. And Lucas did, being the sort of guy that he was. He came up with an idea for Nathan, and the two planned the whole thing together.  
  
Haley's POV  
  
6:00 and still no sign of the Scott brothers. I guess that's a mercy, she thought. Karen and Deb left the café and asked Haley to lock up. She cleaned off the counter and the tables, and locked the door behind her. She stepped off the café's porch, and looked down to find rose petals scattered along the sidewalk. She followed them, and they led to her house, and up her stairs. She thought "Thank God my parents are away" and continued following the trail. It led to her bed, which had a stunning black dress and a note on it. She immediately thought of Nathan, and picked up the note to read it. "I've made a lot of mistakes, Haley. But my biggest was disappointing you... Meet me downstairs when you're ready. Love, Nate."  
  
Her heart fluttered, and it was all she could do to hold herself upright. Just then a knock came at her bedroom door, and Lucas was standing there. She wiped away a tear, and smiled at Lucas. "He really cares about you Haley, and that's coming from me." Luke smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
She put on the black dress. It fit her like a glove. She looked beautiful, and she pulled her hair back into a twist with a few loose tendrils framing her face. She knew Nathan would love it. She walked down her stairs, which were now (with the help of Luke) covered in white rose petals instead of red. They trailed out the door and onto the pavement, where Nathan's car and a bouquet of white and red roses were waiting for her. Nathan walked out in front of the car and greeted her with a kiss on the hand. He opened the door and led her into the passenger seat. He walked around the back of the car, and into the driver's seat, where he started the car.  
  
Before she could ask him where they were going, he turned on the CD player, and it played "You're Just Too Good to be True" She smiled and he started to sing along with the words and smile at her. She felt like a goddess with him, and she looked at him the whole car ride. They pulled up at their destination, and it was a parking lot with no one in it. She was confused, but he walked around the front of the car and opened the door for her. He put his hand over her eyes, and walked her to the edge of something, and then picked her up.  
  
She squealed as he lifted her, but he shushed her, and told her all would reveal itself in due time. He sat her down on a cushioned chair, and told her to keep her eyes closed. She did as he asked, and he walked away from her for a few seconds. Don't go, she thought, and longed for him to hold her like he had just done. He rustled around for 30 seconds or so, and then told her to open her eyes.  
  
She was on the dock. The same dock that they had visited many times before, where he had given her the bracelet, where they had gone to get away and be together. This time, they were sitting at a table, set up for two, with candles and champagne and roses and a beautiful meal that seemed as if it had been placed there just before she'd opened her eyes.  
  
She gasped as she looked out on the last of the setting sun, and then across to Nathan. He grabbed both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes. He stuttered as he began to speak, and said "Haley, I know what I said hurt you. And I know that my intentions at first were wrong. But you've changed me. You've made me want to be a better person. Every time I think about you I want to be good enough for you, and I'm only happy when I'm with you. You make me feel brand new, and I never want to hurt you or make you feel like you're unworthy of me, because if anyone is unworthy, it's me of you. You are so incredible and I cannot think of words good enough to describe the way I feel for you. Haley James, I love you."  
  
She started to cry, and looked up at Nathan, who was now tearing himself. She had no idea what she did to deserve this kind of love and happiness, and she looked upon him with great hope and joy. She looked deep into his eyes and said "I love you too, Nathan Scott. With all my heart, forever."  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
"I love you too, Nathan Scott. With all my heart, forever." These words rang in his head like church bells. She loved him, and he loved her. He was so happy, he could have died. She loved him. He felt like everything that had happened to him had a meaning. His dad pressing him all the time no longer bothered him. He was in love, and he couldn't find the words to express how much it meant to him. He knew this was for real.  
  
He looked at her as she ate, and thought about how wonderful she looked, and how the dress made her seem like some sort of goddess, and the hair around her face made her look so beautiful. It didn't matter to him. He thought that she looked beautiful in boxers and a tee shirt. She looked at him, and saw him looking at her, and noticed that he hadn't touched his food. She took a forkful of potatoes off of his plate and held it to his mouth. He smiled and ate it slowly. It tasted so much better when she fed it to him. He began eating, and when they finished, they both stared at each other for what seemed like forever.  
  
He quickly remembered the small box in his jacket pocket, and took it out and held it in his left hand. He leaned forward in his seat and said to her, "Do you remember when you were tutoring me, and I gave you that cracker-jack bracelet out here?" She lifted her wrist to reveal the worn out and faded plastic bracelet, and said "I know... I'm a dork!"  
  
He smiled at how adorable she was. She had kept it and worn it, even when she wanted to look her best, she wore that plastic kids bracelet. He put the box on the table between them, and he looked up at her and said "Well that was 2 months ago today, and I figured you'd need a replacement."  
  
She opened the box, and gasped at the diamond tennis bracelet inside. It was stunning, and it cost him a lot, but money didn't matter to him when it came to her. He took it out and fastened it to her wrist, and she leaned over and kissed him for what seemed like the first time. He loved her kiss, and how her lips fit perfectly in his, and how everything in the world seemed to fit, lock in key, when they kissed. She looked down at the bracelet and said "I love it, and I love you. But I'm still keeping the old one." 


	2. Chapter 2 Mood Music

Chapter 2  
  
DiSCLaiMeR: I do not own anything, don't sue me, I am but a humble fan of OTH and its writers. And James Lafferty. ;-P  
  
Also, I LOVE FEEDBACK! So leave comments!!!! ~Maddy  
  
Haley's POV  
  
Nathan was wonderful. Even after all that had happened, he continued to surprise her. She glanced down at the gorgeous bracelet on her wrist, and smiled at the one below it, worn and faded. She wore it always, because it reminded her of Nathan.  
  
She looked at him, and thought that he couldn't possibly have more planned than this, so she proposed that they "get out of here." He agreed and grabbed her hand and walked down to the sand. They walked along the beach for an hour or so, and it started to get cold. Nathan took off his jacket and put it around Haley's shoulders. "How chivalris of you!" she said. They walked along, and she turned in front of him, grabbing his waist and wrapping her arms around him. She looked up and he smiled at her. "I love you." she said. She couldn't stop thinking and saying those three words. She meant it every time she said it, and she wanted nothing more than to shout it from the rooftops.  
  
"You're alright too, James" he joked with her. Smiling, she kissed his soft lips and hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Piggy front?" she asked with her nose pressed against his, and he said "Okay, but if I fall on top of you, don't blame me!" Laughing at this, she thought about it, and she thought back to that night when they had slept together after Nathan had collapsed on the basketball court. She thought about what he had said, "When you're ready, I'll be too..."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked. "This really hot guy that I met a couple months ago," she replied. "I can't get him off my mind!" He gave her one of his sexy little half smiles that she loved, and said "Oh really now!" and turned her upside down and begging to be picked back up. He did as asked, and she jumped down off of him. "Wanna play games, Scott? I'll show you games!!" and she ran to the dock with her strappy shoes in hand. He ran after her, but not too fast. She knew he'd let her win, he always did.  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
After dinner, she kept staring at me and the bracelet. I was so glad she liked it. I had a feeling that she liked the old one better, and to me, that was the most adorable thing ever. She asked if I wanted to get out of here, and my heart jumped, because that meant that this table would no longer be separating us. I longed to hug her, and feel her close to me. I loved how her head reached below my chest, and how I could pick her up to meet my eyes when we kissed.  
  
We walked along the shore hand in hand. She reached her hand around my waist in a hug, and then stepped in front of me, kissing me with her sweet soft lips. She was thinking about something, but she leapt up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I stared into her eyes, loving every moment I was with her. She was being cute with me, and I loved that even in the most serious of moods, she still found time to make me smile.  
  
She wanted to race me back to the dock, where we could walk and talk on solid ground. I let her run ahead, and watched her shake her hair out of it's twist, and run barefoot and carefree up the beach. She was so gorgeous. Her hair in the wind was so beautiful, as was the rest of her, and she ran with such ease and grace.  
  
We reached the dock, and she kept running. I ran fast after her, wondering where she was taking me, and we stopped just before the parking lot, where I could see my car parked a good distance away. "Carry me?" she said. Gladly, I thought. I'd carry her to the end of the earth, as corny as that sounds. I picked her up and walked diligently towards the car. Opening the door, I sat her in the passenger seat, and as I was about to close the door and walk around, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me in to a deep and passionate kiss. I felt like my heart would explode in my chest if she didn't let up, and just as I thought this, she stopped, but held my face in her hands and stared deep into my eyes.  
  
I walked around to the driver's seat and put in her Incubus CD. One song in particular reminded me of her, and I made sure I played it for her.  
  
How do you do it?  
  
Make me feel like I do?  
  
How do you do it?  
  
It's better than I ever knew.  
  
Haley's POV  
  
After getting back to the car, I'd never wanted to kiss Nathan as bad as I did right then. I pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss, and I knew at that moment, tonight was it. I was ready. I was ready for him, and I was ready to lose my virginity to the guy I loved. I'd thought about it before, and hoped that I would get the chance to make love to Nathan, and I knew that tonight was the night. As soon as I opened my eyes and found myself on the dock where we used to go to be alone, I knew. He was the one for me, he was the one that I would give myself to.  
  
He played my Incubus CD in the car, and I smiled at how adorable he was. He remembered the first time I had been in his car and I'd begged him to put it in...  
  
"Hales, this is garbage! How about we listen to the radio or something?"  
  
"Do you want me to tutor you anymore, or would you rather flunk? My time, my music."  
  
"You're so difficult Haley James!"  
  
That was the first time I had caught a glimpse of his sexy half smile. I was hooked, line and sinker, after that. And tonight would hook me for life. I was completely ready for this, and all that came with it. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Night, The Morning after, ...

Disclaimer: All that good stuff that I'm supposed to say, don't own anything, blah blah.  
  
Thanks to all who responded!! Motivation for this next chapter was all inspired by your comments. Without further adeu, I give you:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
She had something on her mind, he knew it. He looked at her and how deep in thought she was. "Penny for your thoughts" he said to her, and she looked up and smiled. "Just thinking..." she replied. "About me?" he said smugly. "Of course...not."  
  
"Ha-ha, way to be cute!" She was cute though. He loved the way they joked with each other and were always sarcastic. He couldn't help but sense that something else was on her mind, but he didn't want to pry. He knew that she would come to him when she was ready to tell him what she had been thinking about, so he didn't mind her silence in the car.  
  
They pulled up to Haley's house, and he walked out of the car to open the door for her. He opened the door, and leaned in to kiss her goodnight, when she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Turn off the car" she whispered, and he gave her a puzzled look. He went to ask why, but she put a finger to his lips and her eyes told him to be quiet. He turned off the car from the passenger side, and took out the keys. She grabbed them and ran inside.  
  
"Haley! Give me my keys!!" he yelled up the stairs after her. She ran into her room, and he ran up the stairs after her. Finding her behind the door, he tickled her and she dropped the keys on the floor. Going down to get them, she grabbed his face and lifted it up to hers. "Hi" she said, and he looked at her with a questioning face. She kissed him deep and passionately. "A guy could get used to this..." he said out loud, and she pulled him down onto the bed with her.  
  
Haley's POV  
  
Sitting in the car, she knew that tonight was going to be the most amazing night of her life. She couldn't help but be nervous, but every time she felt anxious, she looked over to Nathan and he smiled at her. He asked her several times about what she was thinking about, and in the back of her mind she thought "You'll see..."  
  
Nathan was full prepared to walk her to her porch and leave, but she wanted him to come inside, and stay there. Thinking about it, she knew she couldn't give him the normal "My parents are away for the weekend..." speech. This was her she was talking about. Cool and sexy wasn't on her resume, so she knew she'd have to be a bit more clever for Nathan to have no clue what he was about to get hit with.  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
Kissing Haley was great. Every second he was with her, kissing her lips and feeling her body close to his was heaven. He had to admit he was surprised to be pulled down onto the bed by Haley, but it was a pleasant surprise that he was more than thrilled to go along with. Haley continued to kiss him. She moved to his neck, nibbled his ear, opened his shirt and kissed the top of his chest.  
  
"Whoa Hales, slow down there tiger" he said. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Do you really want me to?" she said half-jokingly and continued kissing his neck. Nathan didn't know what to think. He knew Haley was a virgin, and he would never want to disrespect her choices in any way, but he knew if she kept on going like she was, he would go against his better judgement.  
  
"Is this what you want?" he said between breaths. She pushed him down onto the bed, laid on top of him, and deepened her kisses. She raised her head and looked at him in the eyes. He couldn't control himself when she looked him in the eyes, and he leaned up and kissed her. He pulled away and said softly to her, "Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
Haley's POV  
  
She was on top of Nathan kissing his neck and his lips. She thought about how much she loved him and how much she needed him to be with her tonight. He kept asking her questions, asking if she was ready and if this was what she wanted. She couldn't think of anything in the world she wanted more. She rolled over and pulled him on top of her, and he held himself over her with his hand behind her back.  
  
"Completely" she said, without thinking twice. He kissed her neck and behind her ear and asked, "Are you sure?" She grabbed his face and replied "Nathan, I'm sure." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and started unbuttoning it as he kissed her neck. Taking off his shirt to reveal his lean but strong body, she took a deep breath and rolled over on top of him.  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
Hovering over him like some sort of angel, Haley reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. He saw her struggle and stood up behind her and helped her out of the small black slip-like dress. She grabbed his neck from behind her, and turned around to face him. "I love you so much" he said, before she kissed him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too" she replied. He never tired of hearing those words, especially from her lips. He helped her out of her dress and the two collapsed onto Haley's bed. He kissed her chest and her entire body, and came up to look her in the eyes. "I love you" he repeated, and she kissed him and pulled the covers up over them.  
  
*The Morning After* Haley's POV  
  
She woke up intertwined with Nathan. She took her face away from his chest to look up at him, and he stared back at her. Their gaze met, and after a few seconds of silence, Nathan said "Good morning baby." She smiled, and thought to herself "I could get used to waking up to that every morning!"  
  
He stroked her hair, and they laid staring at each other for 5 minutes, before Haley said "I love you." Nathan looked at her surprised, but quickly smiled and returned the comment. Haley thought about last night, and how good Nathan had been at taking care of her, and her needs. Throughout the whole night, he continued to make sure she was comfortable. She looked at the clock. It said 11:36. Luckily, neither of them had anything to do that day, so they just laid in each others arms for another hour.  
  
Haley decided to get up and make breakfast. She stole a sheet from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She came out in a silky pink robe, and Nathan sat up in bed. "Where are you going?" he said. She told him that she was going down to make breakfast, and he said that he would be down in a minute.  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
Last night was magical. Sure, he'd slept with Peyton before, but that wasn't love. At least not this kind of love. Nathan knew right then that Haley was the only girl for him, and he sank down in Haley's bed and smiled.  
  
Haley was downstairs making breakfast, and he smelled it from her room. He got up and put his boxers and tee shirt back on, and sat at her desk. He looked at all the pictures she had, and couldn't help but notice the new one tacked onto her caulk board. It was of him, sleeping. A Polaroid that she took when he had slept here that night after he collapsed. He didn't notice that she took a picture of him at the time, but he didn't mind it at all.  
  
Just then, he heard someone at the back door. He heard Haley talking to someone at the bottom of the stairs, and quickly got up and walked to the door to peek out and see who it was. "Lucas?" he said quietly to himself. Lucas started to walk up the stairs, and Haley grabbed him by his shirt. "I think you'd better leave Lucas" Haley said, and thank god for that! Nathan walked away from the door to close it, but closed it a bit louder than he had expected.  
  
Haley's POV  
  
Haley was downstairs making breakfast for her and Nathan, when she heard someone enter the house through the back door. "Lucas!" she yelled, and covered herself a bit more with a newspaper. "Sorry Hales, I just came for my hoodie I left here the other night!"  
  
Lucas started up the stairs, and Haley quickly grabbed his shirt to stop him. He could NOT go up there, Haley thought to herself, and said "Luke I think you'd better leave." Lucas looked up the stairs, and heard Haley's bedroom door close. He looked back down at Haley, and widened his eyes questioningly. Haley was scared that Lucas would do something harsh. For as long as she had been dating guys, Luke would scare them away or go after them when they broke up. He could not go after Nathan. Haley loved Nathan too much, and she would not see Lucas scaring him away.  
  
"Haley! Who is in your room?!" Lucas shouted, and Haley dragged him to the front door. "Uh, um... the windows open! Yeah, the window is open, and the wind must have slammed the door shut!" Haley lied. Pushing Luke out the front door, he turned around on her porch to look at her. "Oh yeah? Well tell the wind that he left his car in front of your house last night, and he might want to move it."  
  
Haley looked at him dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. Lucas grabbed the door handle and shouted "Bye Nathan!" up the stairs. He slammed the door, and Haley turned around and put her back against it. Nathan ran down the stairs to see Haley crying with her back against the front door. Lucas would never forgive the both of them, and Haley knew this. She tried not to cry, but she couldn't help the tears from running down her face.  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
Nathan picked up a crying Haley and sat her on the stairs across from the front door. He opened the door and walked out onto the porch, where he spotted Lucas walking across Haley's lawn. "LUKE!!" he shouted, and Lucas turned around. "Luke! Don't be mad at Haley! Please!" he yelled, walking out onto the lawn.  
  
Lucas turned around and looked at Nathan who was less than 2 feet away from him now. He grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the face. "Hurt her, and I'll make you understand the meaning of pain, got it?" Lucas was furious. Nathan pushed him off and said "I would never hurt Haley, not in a million years, and don't you forget that." Luke turned around, and walking away from his brother, he yelled, "I hope you're right Nate." 


	4. The Waterworks and 101 on Being a Friend

Haley's POV  
  
"I hope you're right Nate." She had heard every word Nathan and Lucas had said, and let it sink in that she was cared for by both Scott brothers. What Nathan had said hit her hard. Any guy would gladly cower to a raging Lucas Scott, but Nathan stood his ground and made it clear that he was never going to hurt Haley, not in a million years.  
  
She saw him returning to the house, and ran off the porch to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged his tall frame while burying her face in his chest. He lifted her up, and brought her inside. Although she had forgotten about her appearance, and the fact that she was wearing an almost see-through robe, Nathan most certainly had not.  
  
"Let's get you inside before the neighborhood sees you." Nathan said hurriedly. Haley, once inside, put her hands on her head, and thought about how awkward and tense the next time she spoke with Lucas would be. "God, what he must be thinking!" she exclaimed, and Nathan stepped back from her. "Why are you so upset about this Hales? You're acting as if Luke is the guy you love, and I'm some drunken hook up that you never meant him to catch you with!" Haley couldn't believe her ears. How dare he! Lucas had been her best friend since she was born, and they hadn't been anything but friends.  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
"How dare you!" Haley screamed. Nathan knew what he had said was entirely out of line, but his jealousy had taken over what little reason he'd possessed. "Hales, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that" he said. "Then how DID you mean it Nate? Did you mean to compare the best night of my life to a 'drunken hookup'? God only knows how many of those you've had, great Nathan Scott, king of hearts." Haley was screaming at him now, but he was furious that she didn't know just how much he cared. He broke down, and sat on the stairs with his head in his hands, fighting back tears that wanted desperately to rain out of him like a storm.  
  
"Nate... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Haley said, before being silenced by Nathan. "Haley, I don't know how else to convince you that I love you. I know that sometimes I get jealous, and suspicious of you and Luke, and I know that sometimes you worry you're not enough for me. Haley, the girls that I've dated in the past are nothing compared to you. You've taken my whole world and turned it upside down. When I'm with you, my guard comes down, and I am vulnerable to all sorts of emotions I've never dreamed of feeling. You've become my everything, and without you, I'm nothing. I love you so much, it hurts me, and when I'm not with you, I'm not myself. I love you so much, and no matter what happens, I will always love you, forever. You are my world."  
  
Nathan looked into Haley's eyes. He couldn't believe he felt this strongly about her, he'd never felt emotions like this in his entire life. He sat staring at her, capturing every detail of her face in his memory. He was deathly afraid of her not feeling the same way, and he waited for what seemed like days for her response.  
  
Haley's POV  
  
Haley began to cry. She didn't know what else to do, and it was a reaction she wished she didn't have. Every time she looked up, he was staring at her, and every thought that crossed her mind was of him, and the intensity of which he loved her. She got up and walked to the bathroom, slammed the door and sat on the toilet crying. She'd never known anything of love, and at the first instance of it, she ran scared. She couldn't understand why either.  
  
Nathan Scott was an attractive young man, accomplished, with a strong heart and a will to love. Any girl would find themselves lucky to have such a catch, but Haley doubted it's sincerity. Why on earth would Nathan Scott love her? She was a dork, to say the least, and throughout her whole life it had been her and Lucas against the world. She'd hung out with the guys all her life, having only one sister who was 10 years her senior. A hardcore tomboy, and she never dreamed of her wedding day, or her babies. She dreamed of being the first woman on the moon, and the All-State spelling bee champion. Why on earth would Nathan Scott be interested in such a plain girl?  
  
Deciding that she had to come out sometime, she turned the knob, and expected Nathan to be waiting outside the door for her. She opened the door to find a note on the floor:  
  
Haley;  
I couldn't handle you not accepting what I just admitted to you, so I left. Call me when you want to, if you ever want to again.  
I love you, if that means anything. –Nate  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
'What have I done?' Nathan thought to himself. He wondered what Haley was thinking, if she was scared of him after what he had said, and if he would ever speak to her again. He was at the River Court, a place that he knew Luke would be at one point during the day, and he sat on the bleachers and waited.  
  
Lucas' POV  
  
"I can't believe she would dive into something like that without telling me, or even consulting me first" Lucas told Peyton, outraged at his best friend's behavior. "Luke, you have to understand that you're like her brother, and if I had a brother, I would never tell him when I was considering having sex, let alone who it was with. You have to come to grips with the fact that Haley isn't that same 11 year old girl in overalls digging holes in your backyard anymore. She's a woman, like it or not."  
  
Peyton spoke with such wisdom, and although he swore to himself that they were just friends, he couldn't handle her not knowing how much he cared for her. He'd held his tongue for entirely too long, and knew that it was now or never.  
  
"Peyton?" Luke said softly. "Yea, Luke?" Peyton replied. "When are we going to stop fooling ourselves, and just admit that we can't just be friends?"  
  
Peyton had an element of surprise drawn on her face, which quickly washed away into a look of guilt. "Luke, I don't want to hurt Brooke. I know you two have broken up, but she's devastated, and she's the most important person in my life. Brooke is my Haley, and even though I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship, I have to stay true to Brooke and keep them on a friends only level."  
  
"I understand, and I think it's amazing how good you are to Brooke" Lucas said, before realizing the irony of his words. Here Peyton was, denying love, killing herself for the sake of her friend, and even though it hurt her, she did it for someone else. She put Brooke's needs before her own, and Lucas knew that he definitely had failed to do so with Haley. He scolded her, when he should have been understanding, and made her feel guilty about the one person she was truly happy with, Nathan.  
  
Haley's POV  
  
Haley heard a rapping on her door, and opened it up to find Lucas there, bringing over a batch of his mom's famous cookies. "Can I offer you an 'I'm sorry' gift?" Lucas said, and Haley gave him a look of anger. "Luke, give me the cookies and spare me the lecture. And while you're at it, why don't you go act out a play on the lawn, 'cause I know it's your favorite spot to make a scene." Haley was furious with her best friend, and wanted nothing more than to put him in his place.  
  
"I deserved that" Luke said with sorrow. "Yea, ya think?" Haley bit back. "Hales I don't know what I've done, but I want to help fix it" Luke said, and immediately, Haley screamed at him with tears in her eyes. "LUKE! How can YOU fix things! My boyfriend, who I just happen to be in love with, is out somewhere moping because of ME. He told me everything, how he felt about me, how he needed me. And all because I defended YOU. So once again, I put my life on the backburner for you, and now you want to insult my efforts by offering to 'fix' things? Just get out, and maybe you could find your brother and tell him that I need to see him."  
  
Possible ideas for next chapter:  
  
-Haley tells Nathan that he scared her and they should take a break -Peyton tells Brooke how she feels about Lucas, and Brooke understands -Haley tells Nathan that she feels the same way, and Lucas is jealous. -Lucas and Nathan talk, and Nathan goes to Haley.  
  
Read, Respond, and be merry. And give me some more ideas!! 


	5. But

Thanks SO much for the feedback. I'm glad you all liked it, and keep the feedback coming, it helps a lot! Without further hesitation, I bring you:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
"God, why must I fuck everything up?" Nathan thought to himself. He sat on the bleachers, and saw a black hoodie clad person walking slowly towards him. He looked slowly, assuming it was Lucas. The person sat down next to him, and Nathan looked down at their feet. Brown clogs?? Lucas doesn't wear blown cl--. He cut his own thought short, and he looked up to find two big brown eyes staring feverishly into his.  
  
Nathan moved away from the person, taking in everything. Haley. God how he longed to just grab her and hold her tight, and never let her go. He stood his ground though, and stayed away, mainly in fear of rejection. "Nathan, I..." Haley paused. Nathan looked at her. What was she thinking? What was she going to say? He'd sooner drown himself in the nearby river than hear her reject him, and at that thought he cursed himself, for his nerves had now taken over and he was shaking furiously.  
  
"Oh God Nathan... I don't even know where to start" Haley said. That's all he needed to hear. Nathan collapsed on the cement, and sat there, floored by her every mental blow. She hadn't said anything to provoke it, but he knew it was coming, the look on her face told him so. "Nathan!!" she shrieked, and kneeled down beside him quickly. "Nathan, I can't take what I'm putting you through..." she whispered, checking his face for any traces of the pale ghostlike face he just had worn.  
  
"Nathan, when you said all those things to me back at the house, I got scared. You continue to surprise me with how genuine you can be, and I've never loved anyone with so much passion as I love you. My whole heart dies every time I see you upset or frightened, or in pain. I am completely infatuated with your every breath, and I don't know what it means, or how it happened, and I don't really care. Every time I see you, I want to reach out and touch you, and let you know that I'm there. And every time we're together, I never want to leave you, not even for a moment. I love you so much, it scares me Nathan, and I can't help but to think that this is it! This is what life is for, to meet someone you are so destined for, and be with them forever...." Haley said, as she paused to breathe. "But..."  
  
Lucas' POV  
  
He saw them together driving up. He turned his lights off, and watched the events unfold. He hated to admit it, but he'd actually started to care about his younger brother, and felt bad for him, having to deal with Dan. He watched Haley and Nathan on his basketball court, and couldn't help but remember the times when he and Haley would play basketball and laugh, and wonder how Nathan could deal with Dan, and how Dan never even paid attention to Lucas at all. It was ironic, that now, both Lucas and Nathan felt abandoned by Dan, and that same statue of strength that stood by Lucas, was now standing by Nathan.  
  
A twang of jealousy swept over Lucas. He needed someone to love him. Payton wouldn't. Brooke sure as hell wouldn't. Haley was completely in love with Nathan. There was no place for Lucas anymore. Sure, as the friend, but he'd screwed everything so far into the ground that there was slim chance of friendship ever progressing into anything more. It hadn't with Haley way back when it was just him and her against the world, and now with Payton, it was on a never ending pause.  
  
Payton's POV  
  
"Brooke? Brooke you in here?" she yelled up the stairs of Brooke's oversized and under-filled house. "Hey best friend, what are you doing here?" Brooke yelled from the kitchen. "I need to talk to you, about Lucas" Payton said. Brooke's face dropped, "I thought we were over him, why don't we just kill him, and pretend he got thrown from a moving vehicle again, huh?"  
  
Payton wanted to laugh, but she figured it was time to get serious. "We can't," Payton said. "Because, because..." she stammered. "Because you've lost your voice?" Brooke wittily replied. "Because I'm still in love with him." Payton said firmly.  
  
Brooke's POV  
  
SLAP!!! "Get the fuck out of my house now!" Brooke screamed in Payton's face. Payton just grabbed her things and walked out. "HOW DARE SHE!" Brooke thought to herself. She threw the vase on the nearby table across the room. "After all this time, and I still can't trust her... God, what does it take to just live a normal life?" she questioned herself.  
  
Before Lucas had entered Brooke's world, she was a party animal. She'd go to all the Frat parties of the nearby colleges, all the club bouncers knew her name like the back of their hands, and she'd run the night scene of Tree Hill High for as long as she was there, and even before she got there. And then there was Lucas. The boy who changed everything, who made her want to be a better person, and be more serious, and loveable instead of just hot and fuckable.  
  
But she wouldn't let Lucas get away with her inner-self. He'd robbed her of it at the start of their relationship, but she was determined to get it back, with or without a best friend.  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
He listened intently to every word she said, loving each and every word more and more. He got the the point where he thought he was talking to himself, because their minds were so in tuned to eachother. And then came the word that he was dreading. "But..." 


End file.
